1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to video cassette recorder/players. The present invention relates specifically to means for minimizing tape runaway within the mechanical tape transport and means to reduce the possibility of damage to the tape. The present invention also eases removal of tape and reduces machine repair if tape runaway does occur.
2. Discussion Of The Related Art
When a video cassette tape is recorded or played by a contemporary video cassette recorder (VCR) there is a great deal of tape introduced into the machine. The tape, on following its path through the machine, contacts several different surfaces. Should the tape stick, instead of flowing smoothly past these surfaces, or for any number of other reasons, the tape may exit the tape path. This condition will hereinafter be referred to as "runaway". If the tape drive mechanism continues to operate while the tape is out of the tape path, the tape may backup all over the inside of the VCR and climb out of the normal plane of the tape path, thus winding itself around and catching behind one or more of the vertical members of the tape path or other parts in the interior of the VCR case. Such an occurrence will very likely result in tape damage and could also result in a need for servicing the VCR. Obviously, such a situation is undesirable for reasons of expense and inconvenience. Also, precious one-of-a-kind images could be lost with the mangled tape.
It is, therefore, among the objects of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive device adaptable to the mechanical playback mechanism of the contemporary VCR in order to keep tape runaway from happening and to minimize damage to the tape and ease machine repair if the runaway does happen.